


Out in the Field

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Established Relationship, M/M, Quidditch, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry won fair and square





	Out in the Field

“You’re such a cheater!” Draco yelled from across the pitch.

Harry laughed as he softly landed his broom, the golden snitch firmly grasped in his hand. “Did not,”

Draco stormed over to Harry, lightly pushing his shoulders. “Did too! I’d almost caught it,”

Harry shook his head, taking his glasses off to wipe off all the access water. They had been playing a game of Seeker when the rain had began to fall. Instead of deterring them though, it only made them that much more competitive. The rain wasn’t too bad, just a soft drizzle, but with being so high up in the air, the rain beating down on them like pellets as they flew around the pitch at high speeds, they were more than a little wet.

“I won fair and square,”

“Likely story, Potter,”

“What, can’t take defeat? I thought you’d be used to it by now,”

“Prat,” Draco sneered as he went to shove Harry again.

This time Harry grabbed him, pulling him close as he did so. “Oh, stop it,” he scolded, kissing Draco’s forehead. Draco gumbled something into Harry’s neck, causing the Gryffindor to laugh even more. “There there,” he said, petting the blond’s head.

“I still think you cheated,” Draco said, pulling out of Harry’s embrace.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course you do,”

“It’s the only logical explanation!”

“What about the possibility that I’m just a better seeker than you?”

Draco scoffed, “Impossible.”

“Draco,”

“First of all, you suggested we play this little game of yours,”

“Draco,”

“Second of all, you get me out here, and then you distracted me, giving you a head start at finding the snitch,”

“Dray,”

“And _then_ just when I think I have it, it starts to rain and _you—_ ”

“Draco!”

“What?”

“Shut up and kiss me,”

“I—oh,” Draco is caught off guard, but Harry only laughs, pulling Draco back in for a kiss. It’s lighthearted, and although Draco is still holding a grudge, he submits to it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry smiles, Draco’s touch and the cool rainy air making him shiver.

Harry pulls back, wiping away Draco’s wet fringe. “Feel better now?”

“I still want a rematch,”


End file.
